


SPN Challenge:- A New Toy

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weekly Drabble Challenge, word:- duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:-duck. Dean tries out his new 'toy' and decides it's awesome.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 4





	SPN Challenge:- A New Toy

'DUCK, Sammy!' Dean's voice reverberated through the air like a roll of thunder, his silver-edged machete finding its mark in the werewolf's chest, piercing its heart and killing it instantly.

'Awesome,' the older brother chortled as the fugly flopped to the ground.

He ran to the body and retrieved his latest toy. 'It cost us all our reserves of silver, Sammy, but it's totally worth it. Am I or am I not, the Leonardo of the Hunting world?'

'The green ninja turtle variety you mean!' Sam declared, rising to his full height, a grin on his face. 'Good thing we found a werewolf to try that out on, Dean, otherwise you'd have been moping like a toddler whose mom didn't let him have the entire box of Lucky Charms.'

Dean returned his brother's grin. 'You'd know more about that than me, Mr. Lucky Charms himself!'  
'That's just an urban legend,' Sam rebutted as they trudged along side by side. 'I didn't like them all that much!'  
'Yeah, tell that to someone who didn't watch as you downed industrial quantities of the teeth-ruining stuff.'

'Do these look ruined?' Sam replied, unleashing a wide smile to demonstrate perfect teeth. 'See! Urban legend!'  
'Whatever,' Dean huffed. 'My new silver-plated machete beats your teeth any day!

'Okay. I'll give you the rest of the day to crow over your new toy,' Sam cautioned, 'but from tomorrow I don't want to hear the words 'silver machete' again!'

'You always say you know me better than I know myself so what's the percentage of me keeping quiet, dude?'  
Sam sighed. 'Next to none!'

Dean gave him a pat on the back.' You do know me then, little brother. Good for you!'


End file.
